


The Broken Promise

by captain_k_jones



Series: Six Months [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have finally decided to tell her parents. How will they take the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OUAT or its characters.
> 
> I am so sorry this took forever to get done. It really did not want to be written. This is part one of two. Hopefully the next part will be up within a week.
> 
> Thank you to OnceUponSomeChaos and Lady-of-Misthaven for betaing this. It would not be half of what it is without you ladies!

Emma woke up on Sunday, surprised to see several text message alerts on her phone. Killian must have been texting her since he had woken up for work that morning. Smiling, Emma swiped her finger across the screen and began to read. 

_My Swan, I spent all day yesterday thinking about what you said. I do not wish to spend the remainder of the day arguing with you._

_Seeing as they are your parents, I am going to defer to your judgment on the best way to tell them._

_Let me know what you decide._

_I love you._

At least that issue was taken care of. Now, she just needed to talk to her parents.

Before she left her room, Emma made sure to grab her phone and place it in the back pocket of her pants. She didn’t want to miss a text from him.

Emma smelled the sweet buttery scent of her mother’s blueberry pancakes wafting from the kitchen, her belly growling response. Sunday mornings were the best because her mother’s blueberry pancakes were her favorite meal.

Her parents sat next to each other at their kitchen table, Leo was across from them. The remaining chair was meant for Emma.

“Morning everyone.” she said as she sat in her chair and ruffled Leo’s blonde hair.

He looked up at her and gave her a smile. His chubby cheeks were covered in syrup and his tiny fingers held the “big kid” fork that he insisted he use. Pieces of pancake had landed on his monster truck pajamas, causing him to have to pull the pieced off and spread more syrup everywhere. Emma smiled at him in return.

Looking at Leo’s face, Emma was brought back to when her parents first told her they were expecting another child. Like any normal 12 year old, she wasn’t too keen on the whole idea. Who in their right mind actually wanted a baby sibling?

She quickly changed her mind when he was brought home. She remembered looking at Leo’s small body with tufts of blonde hair atop of his head and falling instantly in love. She would protect him with her life if she needed to.

“Morning, Emma.” her mom called to her while handing her a plate.

“What are your plans for the day, Emma?” her dad met her eyes while he enjoying his breakfast.

“Just some homework. I have a big test this week and I need to study for that.”

“There’s only a couple months of school left.” her mom smiled and poured herself tea.

“I know. I’m really excited. I can’t wait to graduate.” she reached for more syrup, her pancakes were dry.

“YEAH! It is almost summer! Are we going to go to the pool a lot this summer, Em?” he stuffed more pancakes in his mouth.

“We’ll have to see, kid.”

With her future so up in the air, it made her afraid to make any sort of plans. She didn’t even know how she was going to spend the summer and she would feel horrible if she had to break a promise to her brother.

After breakfast, Emma joined her parents in the living room, while Leo went to his room to watch some Sunday morning cartoons.

Emma knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for.

She wanted to throw up. Her palms dampened with sweat, her heart raced.

It was now or never.

“Mom. Dad. I need to talk to you about something.” her voice come out small and trembling, not at all like the proud, confident girl she wanted to appear to be.

Her mother turned toward her. Her face was cocked slightly to the side, a look of puzzlement settled across her features.

It was not a look Emma was just to seeing on her mother’s petite features. Her father shared the same look as her mother. He had leaned forward, giving Emma his full attention.

“What is it Emma?” her mom pulled her hands into hers.

Emma took a deep breath. How the hell was she supposed to start this conversation?

“Sweetie, is something the matter? You know you can tell us anything.” he was almost leaning completely out of his chair.

She frowned and shook her head, looking at the couch cushions. Picking at the cushions with her fingers, small tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t even look at them in the face, she was too ashamed.

“I- um- I haven’t been honest with you.”

“What are you talking about?” he dad’s voice was soft almost as if he was talking to a small child.

“I’ve been lying to you for the past year.” She looked down unable to meet their gazes.

“What do you mean, Emma?” her mom questioned bewilderedly, “I am not sure that I understand.”

“I have been seeing someone behind your backs for the past year. Most of the time I said I was with Ruby, Belle, or Elsa; I was actually with him."

Peaking up from her spot of the couch, Emma finally met her mom’s gaze expecting to see white hot anger. There was anger there, yes, but also confusion and compassion.

Her mom said nothing in response.

“Are you mad?”

She didn’t know why she asked. Of course they were mad.

“Mad? I’m not mad Emma. You know your father and I ran off at 18 and eloped. I am just disappointed. I thought I made it perfectly clear to you that you could trust us with anything. I am upset that you felt the need to lie to us about something as insignificant as a boyfriend...”

“A boyfriend?!” her dad interrupted as he jumped up from his chair and paced the floor. “Emma you’re not even 18. I thought we had decided you wouldn’t date until you were 30!”

Her mom flinched at his outburst. She looked to her husband and shook her head.

“Really, David. The fact that she has a boyfriend is kind of low on the list of issues.” her mom said, exasperated.

“Dad, I was six when I agreed to that.” she couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips.

It was a promised she had made when she still thought boys had cooties. He couldn’t have really thought she was serious.

“But you still agreed! That counts, right Mary Margaret?” he looked so hopeful, like her mom’s answer would solve all his problems.

Apparently, she was wrong.

“Again, now’s not the time, David” her mom waved her hand in response.

He sat back down in his chair, defeated. His hands found their way to his head and he focused on the ground.

“Emma,” her mother began again,” please explain to me why you felt the need to lie to us for a year about a boyfriend of all things.”

“I didn’t think you would approve of him. It seemed easier to lie than to explain” Emma shrugged her shoulders. It had been easier. Until it came time to finally tell them.

“And that in itself, did not cause you to think about your actions? Why would you want to be with someone you know we wouldn’t approve of?” Her mom gave her a pointed look.

“I can’t believe you have a boyfriend.” Emma heard her dad whisper when her mom finished.

Her mom threw her hands up and turned to her husband in disbelief. Before she was able to chastise him, Emma interrupted, “Dad, I am not a little girl anymore. You can’t expect me to be one forever."

Turning to her mother, Emma continued, “Mom, I know this seems bad. I do care what you think. It’s just everyone in this town has this opinion about him. I had it at a certain point. Once I took the time to get to know him, I found he was so much more than what everyone thought.”

Returning her gaze to her mom’s face, Emms saw a hint of understanding prompting her to continue.

“The more time we spent together made me realize that he was just a product of his crappy life. He’s been living on his own since his brother died, working two sometimes three jobs to support himself. Everyone in town just saw what was on the outside, what they wanted to see. I saw him for who he was and I loved him for it. He is the strongest person I know.”

Looking at her mom, Emma saw tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry mom. I was just trying to listen to you. You always told me to look for the best in people, mom. So, I did. Please do the same for him, when he comes over for dinner tonight.”

Her mom’s hand was over her heart, there was a tender bittersweet smile on her face.

“Emma, of course I will. I may be disappointed in your actions, but I would never purposely cause you pain. I honestly can’t wait to meet him.”

Emma’s heart swelled at her mom’s words. Everything was going to be alright. She may have disappointed them with her lies, but she would make it up to them.

Throwing herself into her mother’s arm, Emma let out a sigh of relief. Her mother’s hand began stroking her hair in comfort, as she placed her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“You – you love him?” her dad asked in a light voice, just a bit above a whisper.

From her place in her mom’s arms, Emma could feel her mother shake her head once again.

Her dad was still sitting in his hair. He looked defeated. She had grown up and he did not like the idea of it. He didn’t realize that no matter what happened, she would always be his baby girl. He just needed reassurance of that.

“Yes, daddy, I love him. I’m sure if you give him a chance you will understand why, but no matter what… I will always be your little princess.”

He seemed to smile at that. When he looked up at her he also had tears in his eyes.

“As long as you’re happy, princess, I am happy for you.”

“I am dad. I am beyond happy and he makes me that way.”

“Good. I’d say that if he hurts you then he will have to deal with me, but we both know that you can take care of yourself.”

“Thank you, daddy. I love you.”

“And I love you, princess.”

Detangling herself  from her mom, Emma stood up from the couch. Killian would be wanting to know how everything went and she still had some studying to do before dinner.

“Emma, before you go, you never did tell us this boys name.”

“Oh sorry. It’s Killian Jones.”

There was a loud crash in the room. When Emma looked over to where that sound had come from, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

Her dad had fallen off of his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get out. Life got in the way. Here is the final part of this particular story, but not of the series. I don't know when the next update will be out, but this series is far from over.

Killian’s peaceful sleep was interrupted by the loud ringing of his alarm clock. His dream about Emma vanished as he woke. When wasn’t he dreaming of Emma anymore? His hand came up to rub his eyes. He wished that his actual life was as easy as it was in his dreams.

 

Emma had left his apartment last night determined to be the one to tell her parents about them. They hadn’t fought, necessarily. He told her that he wanted to be there. Needed to be there. The mess they had gotten themselves into was partially his fault. He should have never agreed to keeping their relationship a secret when she had come up with the idea.

 

But he had fallen so hard and fast for her that he had been willing to do anything if it meant being with her. Even lying to her parents had seemed like a necessary sacrifice. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

She didn’t want him there when she told them. Wanted to handle it by herself. Which was why he had gotten so upset.

 

Now, though, he just wanted it all over with. He just wanted to be with Emma and really be with her. He was tired of all of the sneaking around. Tired of all of the lies.

 

At the end of the day it didn’t matter how they were told, as long as they found out the truth.

 

Sighing, Killian looked at the clock. 4 am. Bloody hell. You would think that after a year of working two jobs he would have gotten used to this schedule. He hadn’t. He wished he would be able to say that it would end when he went to the navy in three weeks, but he knew it wouldn’t.

 

He also knew it was worth it.

 

The navy would open up so many doors for him - and Emma. They would have a future. He would have the means to provide her with a stable life. He would be able to make her parents proud. Make them see past his history.

 

There was only one small problem. Emma wanted to come with him as soon as he finished boot camp. She wanted to put her life on hold for him. To put college on hold.

 

As much as he loved Emma and wanted to be with her, he wanted to see her realize her dreams as well. Putting plans on hold was not the way to help her. There had to be a better option than that.

 

First problem first, they needed to tell her parents about them and he no longer cared how, just as long as it were done.

 

Grabbing his phone, he sent Emma a quick text before he got ready for work:

 

_My Swan, I spent all day yesterday thinking about what you said. I do not wish to spend the remainder of the day arguing with you._

_Seeing as they are your parents, I am going to defer to your judgment on the best way to tell them._

_Let me know what you decide._

_I love you._

 

He knew she wouldn’t get it until she woke up, but he needed to let her know that it was up to her how they handed this.

 

He rubbed his face again and brought his hand up to comb through his hair before finally getting out of bed. He needed to get his mind off of his situation and work would be a wonderful distraction.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian was elbow deep in a brake line when his phone buzzed in his pocket indicating he had received a text message. His hands were covered in oil. Oil that had dripped all over his face and clothing. God he hated working here, but it paid his bills and that was all that mattered.

 

Securing the final bolt to attach the new line, Killian pushed the frame of the car until the creeper he was lying on wheeled him to freedom. He stood up quickly and motioned to his boss, Frederick, to begin adding the new brake fluid. Since he had a moment, he looked at his phone quickly and saw the text was from Emma.

 

_**hey i talked to mom n dad. things went...well. they want u to come over for dinner 2nite. ill see u around 6 ok i love you.** _  

 

Killian stared at the phone in shock. His hands had started to sweat and one came up to scratch behind his ear. Dinner? At her parent’s house. With David Nolan. Bloody hell. He was not prepared for this.

 

Then again, what did he really expect? That Emma would tell her parents and they would be happy, but never ask to meet him? This is what you get for dating the sheriff’s daughter, mate.

 

Killian was still standing there when his boss rounded the side of the car.

 

“Kilian, is everything alright, kid?” Frederick walked up until he was standing next to him.

 

Was everything alright? How could he even ask that question? Of course, nothing was okay. He was about to meet his girlfriend’s parents. Parents who had every right to murder him for allowing their daughter to lie to them for over a year.

 

“Emma… um, Emma just invited me over to meet her parents.” He was still staring at the phone, shock written all over his face.

 

“Well that’s great isn’t it?” Frederick’s hand came up to pat Killian’s back.

 

“I am not so sure, mate. Her father and I… well, her father had arrested me more times than I can count. I am not so sure he would approve of me.” Killian felt himself start to panic. He felt hot. His cheeks started to flush.

 

What if they didn’t approve? What if they told Emma she was no longer allowed to see him? Killian’s chest felt like there was a brick in the center of it. His breaths came quick and short. He loved her. She was the one good thing to ever touch his life. He couldn’t lose her.  

 

“Hey. Hey Killian, calm down.” Frederick walked him over to a bench and sat him down. “It will be okay, Killian. You need to calm down.”

 

They sat like that for a moment until Killian was able to calm down.

 

“Look, kid,” Frederick started. “ You love this girl and I am pretty sure she loves you. That alone is going to help you out. I know David Nolan. He dated Katherine before he met Mary Margaret. He is a good man. As long as you show him that you have changed. That you love and care for his daughter and that she is happy… well, he will come around eventually.”

 

“You think so?” Killian looked Frederick in the eyes.

 

“I know so. Now, you finish up that brake line and I will let you go home early today. Can’t have you showing up to meet your girl’s parents looking like a grease monkey.” Frederick stood up and patted Killian on the back, before returning to his office.

 

Kilian hoped Frederick was right. He didn’t want to think of a future without Emma Nolan in it. Because, for Killian, that was no future at all.

 

* * *

 

Killian stood in front of the door to The Nolan’s home shifting from one leg to another. He had been there for five minutes. Five long minutes without making an attempt to even knock on the door. What the bloody hell was he doing? He was a grown man. Well, as grown as an eighteen year old could be.

The problem was… he  was nervous. Even after his talk with Frederick. He just wanted this whole thing to go smoothly. I needed this whole thing to go smoothly.

 

Gathering his courage, Killian raised his fist to knock on the door. The door swung open only moments later and Killian looked up to see… David Nolan.

 

Great. He was off to a stellar start. David Nolan stared him down for a moment. Killian stuck his hand out for a handshake.

 

“Hi, Mr. Nolan. I am sure you remember me, but I’m Kill--”

 

“Killian Jones. I am well aware of who you are.” If looks could kill, Killian would definitely be so.

 

Killian dropped his arm back to his side and stood in front of David unsure of what to do. He saw a flash of golden out of the corner of his eyes and suddenly Emma was there, standing in front of her dad.

 

Killian let out a sigh in relief. He had never been more thankful to see her than in that very moment.

 

“Dad, why don’t you help mom in the kitchen and I will get Killian settled.” Her voice left no room for discussion. David gave Killian another hard look before leaving the room in a huff.

 

Finally, it was just him and Emma.

 

“Sorry about dad. He is a little protective.  He was dealing with everything until he found out it was you. He has been moping around the house ever since.” She lead him through the door and hung his coat on the hanger.

 

“It is alright. How’d everything else go this morning?” He needed to know what he was getting himself into.

 

“As well as can be expected. They weren’t happy at first. There wasn’t any yelling though. Mostly they just wanted to know why. When they finally seemed okay, mom asked your name and dad kinda fell off the couch.”

 

Killian sighed in relief. He could handle her parents being uneasy. That was expected.

 

Killian glanced quickly into the kitchen and realized that both of the Nolan’s were out of sight. Quickly, he pulled Emma into his arms placing his nose in her hair. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. The action always seemed to calm him. Her arms slipped around his waist and her head rested on on his chest. Having her in his arms was everything he would ever want in his life.

 

“I missed you, my swan.” He placed a kiss in her hair.

 

“I missed you, too.” Her arms squeezed his waist a little.

 

Behind them, a throat cleared. They both looked up to see Emma’s mother in the hallway grinning like she had just seen the most precious scene in the world.

 

“Dinner is ready whenever you are ready to join us.” Mrs. Nolan walked back to the kitchen.

 

Emma looked up at Killian’s face. Her smile was dazzling. He could feel the happiness radiating off of her.

 

“You ready for this, sailor?”

 

Sailor? Hm, that was a new one. He would have to remember to ask about that later.

 

“Aye, love. Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

* * *

 

The first part of dinner went smoothly. Mostly because they were all eating. Then, Mr. Nolan finished his meal.

 

“Tell me Killian, why haven’t we seen you at the station lately?” Emma’s dad was staring intently at him.

 

Killian nearly choked on the food in his mouth. Simultaneously, Emma’s hand came up to pat him on the back and Mrs. Nolan yelled out a “David!” Leo seemed to just stare at the scene unfolding before him.

 

Killian waved Emma and Mrs. Nolan off. He deserved that. Really, he did.

 

“Sir. I apologize for my behavior before. I was… I was in a bad place seeing as I had just lost my brother, if your recall. I have managed to make make some changes in my life for the better. A lot of them I owe to your daughter.” Killian turned and looked at Emma smiling.

 

Mr. Nolan nodded his head in response.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Killian. What kind of changes? To be honest, it was a slight surprise having Emma tell us about this relationship. Keeping this secret for all of this time? I am still not sure I understand.” Mrs. Nolan asked.

Killian took a deep breath and looked at Emma’s parents.

 

“I dropped out of school and got my GED, which normally seems like a bad plan but in my case it was my best option. It allowed me to become emancipated. Once that happened, I was able to work several jobs to support myself until I was able to get into the Navy. Which I did. I received my  acceptance letter two days ago. I report for boot camp in three weeks.” Emma had laced her fingers with his on the table.

 

“The Navy?” Mr. Nolan titled his head to the side.

 

“Yes, sir. It has always been a dream of mine. I love the water. I am just glad I was able to accomplish it.”

 

Killian couldn’t hide the smile that had formed on his face. He was very excited for the next step in his life.

 

“That is wonderful, Killian. So what are your plans after bootcamp?” Mrs. Nolan asked.

 

“Well, I am going to return to Storybrooke until I get my orders and then I will have to move wherever they ask.”

 

“So you will be traveling back and forth to see Emma then?” Mrs. Nolan looked between him and Emma.

 

“No,” Emma broke in, “I will be moving with him.”

 

The table shook from Mr. Nolan’s fists slamming on it. Leo let out a tiny yelp and looked to his mother for help.

 

“You will be doing WHAT?” Emma’s dad was staring at the two of them. His breathing was fast.

 

“David, calm down. Leo why don’t you go up to your room and read for a bit while we talk to Emma and Killian.” Mrs. Nolan instructed.

 

Leo wasted no time in leaving the table.

 

“Now, Emma would you care to explain yourself?” Mrs. Nolan’s voice was soft, but Killian could hear a hint of anger in it as well.

 

“Nothing is set in stone.” Emma explained. “But I want to be with Killian. I love him.”

 

“So you’re just going to put you life on hold for a guy, Emma? This isn’t like you.” Mrs. Nolan’s hand was on her husband’s bicep trying to calm the man.

 

“If I may, Mrs. Nolan.” Killian spoke. “Another option would be for Emma to stay here and finish her first year of school and then, move to wherever I am stationed.”

 

Killian looked over to Emma whose eyes were as wide as saucers. He knew they hadn’t discussed this, but it was the better option. For the both of them.

 

“I think that would be the preferable option, don’t you, David?” Mrs. Nolan looked to her husband who nodded in response.

 

Trying to avoid Emma’s gaze Killian looked at her father. He saw something in David Nolan’s eyes that he never thought he would see directed at him- thanks. Emma’s future was just as important to Mr. Nolan as it was to him and now he knew it. And he was thanking him for it.

 

Mrs. Nolan got up to begin cleaning the kitchen from dinner and before Mr. Nolan joined his wife he nodded his head to Killian, who nodded back.

 

Killian turned to look at Emma and he saw the unleashed tears in her eyes. Perhaps he should have discussed things with her first. No, he knew he should have.

 

“Come, love. It looks like we have something to discuss.” Killian rose from the table taking Emma’s hand in his.

 

He just hoped she would listen, before she jumped to conclusions.

 

* * *

 

Killian took Emma to the front porch and sat beside her on the swing. She didn’t look at him. She just stared out into the front lawn. It made Killian’s stomach turn. The thought that he had caused her any pain. Killian have her a few moments before he spoke.

 

“I am sorry, my swan. I should have discussed my feelings with you before this.” His face turned to look at her and he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

His stomach turned again. This was his fault. He was so stupid.

 

“I.. I don’t understand. Do you not want to live with me? Do you not want to be with me?” Her face has met his and his heart broke at the uncertainty in her face.

 

“No, Emma. God no! I just don’t want you to put your life on hold for me. If we wait a year, I will be more settled. You will know where to transfer to for college. I just want you to reach your dreams, too.” He pulled her to his side. Her head rested on his chest. Their hands intertwined on his leg.

 

“So, just a year right? And you’ll come back to visit?” Her voice was quiet, unsure.

 

“I will be here every moment I am able.” He kissed her hair.

 

“Okay. I understand. It was just unexpected, but I understand.” She pulled her feet under her body until she was completely nestled into his side.

 

“I am sorry I didn’t mention it earlier love.” He tilted her chin up until he could see her eyes.

 

“It’s okay.” she whispered while closing the distance between their lips.

 

When his lips touched hers, Killian knew they would be okay. It was going to be difficult, but they loved each other.

  
They would make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leave a review if you are up to it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leave a review if you are up to it. :)


End file.
